Man Of Steel rewrite
by Dagenspear
Summary: My take on what should have happened in MOS. Messy. Nothing specific. Just something I posted on SHH when asked what I would have done differently. PLEASE REVIEW!


_I'd change the opening, develop Zod more, make a cleaner Krypton. Kal is born, they name him, we cut to Zod who is sitting in his home alone, show him having violent flashbacks of robotic creatures with symbols on their foreheads attacking krypton, killing people, even Zod's family, the flashbacks are brief, but just enough to see the Kryptonian council surrender to their attacker, a dome enclose over Kandor and make it disappear, Zod is haunted and angry. Jor-El is studying problems in the planet's core, but their computers say everything is fine, Jor-El asks Zod to come with him to check a fault line, as a scientist needs to be accompanied by a soldier when going to like the outer lands, access military equipment or whatever, just as a soldier needs authorization by a scientist to access scientific equipment, they talk, it's clear they're friends, Jor-El tells Zod about his son, Zod tells Jor-El that he knows a natural birth is illegal, suddenly an earthquake erupts, causing Jor-El to quickly check his readings, they're off the charts. Jor-El and Zod quickly rushes back to his lab to check his main computers, which are all reading things as fine, he digs deeper into the programming and finds the same symbol that was on the robotic creatures head embedded into the computers programming, corrupting it. Jor-El is horrified, Zod is furious, yelling about how that thing destroyed their families, their brightest city, and now it's destroyed THEM, Zod blames the council for bowing to the thing and proclaims them weak. Jor-El warns the council, as Zod rallies any soldiers loyal to him to save their world while they still can, he does so easily, they attack the council headquarters and take them out, Zod finds Jor-El, and asks him to help him save their world through allowing access to the Codex. The codex is a computer chip, essentially it's the brain, it has info on everything, from the genetic code from which all kryptonian children are created, to the entire history of Krypton and all its knowledge, and the how to build and operate a terraforming device called the World Engine, as such a thing has been illegal for a long time due to it requiring a planet with an already habitable environment and thus life. Jor-El refuses Zod, saying he will not allow Zod to destroy a entire race, Jor-El escapes, accesses the codex, steals it and goes to Lara, telling her they have to leave, Jor-El has set a warning for the planet to give them time to escape, but doubts they'll be able to as a military security system destroys any ship entering or leaving krypton, but Jor-El has a plan: a space probe, small enough to sneak past the security systems, but big enough to carry maybe one person, or one person and a baby, he sends Lara and Kal-El to the probe, she does, begrudgingly, as Jor-El gives her the codex and tells her he has to distract Zod's men to keep them from the probe, Lara is wounded fatally, maybe by Faora, but she gets into the probe with Kal-El and takes off, Zod captures Jor-El, and sees the probe doing that teleporting thing, he puts two and two together and takes Jor-El prisoner, gets on a large ship with his army, and shuts down the security systems, so he can track the ion trail or whatever sciency mumbo jumbo before disipates, Jor-El, though, has thought ahead, and damaged the teleportation device thing, making it so it would trap them temporarily in the "phantom zone" between the teleportation destinations, giving the trail time to disipate so they can't track it. Zod, furious, kills Jor-El, maybe, not sure, and we cut to Earth, where the probe crashes in Kansas at night, near a farm, Jonathan and Martha come out, Lara, barely alive, opens the probe, and they find her, Jonathan tries to save her, but she dies, her last words asking them to protect her son._

_A few other things, some development for Lois, making her a bit of a low level reporter, a bit of big skeptic, maybe the whole story could be told through the words of Lois writing the story. Her arc could be about her seeing how someone like Clark can bring hope to the world. She could also win her first pulitzer._

_Jonathan dies a different way, a tornado collapses a building, which a teenage Clark holds up, Jonathan's wounded, but he tells him it's not serious, he's lying so Clark won't try to save him and compromise the stability of the building which could endanger anyone else alive under it, this could be how Clark also discovers his x-ray vision can't see through lead, this could also be after an argument where Clark says he wants to help people after 9/11, and gets angry at Jonathan..._

_Zod maybe dies differently, make a big deal out of it, he could sucked into the phantom, which without a ship, would destroy the body, maybe, make this the reason Clark wants to live in the normal world with people, so he won't allow something like that to happen again, so he won't think of himself as above life and humanity._

_Obviously develop the Clark/Lois relationship some more, a talk over coffee maybe._

_Lois does not discover Superman is Clark, she gets close, but he comes to her asking her to stop. She does. However he reveals himself as Clark to her at the end of the movie when hired to the Daily Planet, and she recognizes him as both Clark and Superman. Same end line. Welcome to the planet._

_Also develop the world's reaction to Superman more._

_And two post credit scenes, one for Lex, implying they found another kryptonian (Kara) and maybe some kryptonite. The other scene for Batman._

_And maybe Jimmy Olsen._


End file.
